Kevin Woo
thumb|left|400px 'Perfil' *'Nombre artistico:' 케빈 / Kevinthumb|316px|Comeback 07/03/13 *'Nombre real:' 우성현 / Woo Sung Hyun *'Nickname:' Angel smile,Cold Boy,Dreamer,The Weird Guy *'Profesion:' Cantante, Bailarín,Actor,Modelo *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana/Estadounidense *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Noviembre-1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Danville, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Fan Club': Kevinias *'Familia:' padres, hermana mayor *'Cargo en UKISS': Cantante Vocal/Bailarín Principal Biografia Kevin es la voz y uno de los bailarines principales que tiene U-Kiss, su papel es fundamental en la banda pues no solo baila si no que también canta y es la imagen internacional de la agrupación gracias a su carisma. Nació el 25 de noviembre de 1991 en Danville, California (USA) donde creció y realizo sus estudios primarios y secundarios en Monte Vista High School, vivía con sus padres y su hermana mayor; pero a los 15 años se mudo con su madre a Corea del Sur para perseguir su sueño, cuando decidió ser cantante. En el 2006 exactamente, debutó como cantante en la agrupación Xing. La agrupación estaba conformada por Kim Kibum, Yume y Cheon Hyesung y el 14 de diciembre del mismo año, lanzaron ‘In your Hands’ que fue un disco exitoso; Tanto así que la banda fue una de las más aclamadas en el 2007 y de la cual se esperaba un nuevo álbum. En efecto, en agosto del 2007 vio la luz un álbum titulado ‘My Girl’ que contó con que la agrupación tenía cambios en su formación, Kim Kibum dejó la banda y entraron dos integrantes así que Xing quedó de un total de cinco chicos. Otros álbumes lanzados fueron ‘The White Winter’ el 14 de diciembre del 2007 y T-Express el 17 de marzo del 2008. Pero esta agrupación sufría de varios cambios, Kevin quiso estar en un grupo más constante en el cual su talento sobresaliera. Por lo tanto, en el 2008 ingresó a la formación de U-Kiss, con su ex-compañero Kim Kibum y otros cuatro miembros que fueron seleccionados por NH Media through auditions para lograr un proyecto ambicioso. Con U-Kiss lleva hasta la fecha: En Corea: 2 álbumes en estudio (Only One'''-'03/02/2010 y Neverland'-'01/09/2011) y 8 EP’s (New Generation en el 2008, Bring it Back 2 Old School y ContiUkiss en 2009, Break Time en 2010, Bran New Kiss en 2011 y Dora Dora, The special for kiss me y Stop Girl en el 2012). En Japón: 1 álbum de estudio (A Shared Dream en 2012) y 4 mini álbum (Tick Tack en 2011 y Forbbiden Love,Dear my friend,One of you en 2012). En diciembre del 2012 UKiSS liberó el single japonés Distance y Love to go; A inicios del 2013 liberan el single Gangsta Boy y para febrero 13 se liberan los singles Alone y Distraction para el mercado japonés. Junto a U-KiSS sacaron un DVD llamado U-KISS 1st Kiss Tour in Manila DVD y para Japón sacaron dos (U-KISS First Kiss Live in Tokyo and Osaka DVD) Seoul Train with U-KISS todos en el 2011, y para el 2012 salió U-KISS Days in Japan Volume 1 para todo Asia. Dramas *http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/I_Am_Legend%7CI I Am Legend (SBS,2010) (Cameo) Temas para dramas *Erase para ''Hero OST (2012) *Remember para Syndrome (2012) *Always/Kiss me para Real School (2011) *I cant Do It para Call of the Country ''(2010) Programas de TV *All About U-KISS (2009) *You Know U-KISS (2009) *Pops in Seoul (2010) *The M-Wave (2010) *U-Kiss Vampire (2010) *Idol League (2010) *U-Kiss Chef Kiss (2010) *Midnight Idols (2010) *My story (2011) *The Beatles Code(2011) *Buzz Korea (2012) *U-Kiss me ( 2013) Comerciales (CF) *kevin pimildotcom *Vons Chicken (U-Kiss) *Zoff Glasses (U-Kiss) *{SoftDrink} CF (U-Kiss) Musicales *On Air Live (2011) Premios *'2011 GoKPOP Music Awards: Mejor uso de redes sociales *'''2011 GoKPOP Music Awards: La mayoría lo quieren como novio Curiosidades *'Grupo Actual: UKISS' **Xing (Ex miembro) *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Idiomas': Coreano, Inglés, Japonés. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música,ver películas,leer,escribir. *'Especialidad: Inglés,piano,cantar,bailar. *'''Color Favorito: Azul *'Chica ideal: '''Inocente,tierna,dulce,alegre,con manos suaves y que se ria de todo al igual que él. *'Personalidad:''' inocente, jugueton, divertido, alegre, se rie de todo, le encanta sonreir. *Su madre era modelo *Ama la comida picante *Su mejor amigo dentro del grupo era Ki Bum (ex miembro) *Se unió 4 meses antes a U-KISS despúes de dejar Xing. *ChunJi de Teen Top, tiene un pequeño parecido a el. *Es muy malo jugando ''piedra,papel y tijera ''ya que siempre pierde porque sus manos son muy tensas. *Su primer beso fue con Bae Seul Gi y Ye Won en el musical On Air Live. *Confesó que su tipo ideal es Sandara Park de 2NE1. *Confesó que conoció a una fan que coincidía con su tipo ideal. *Confesó que antes de viajar a Corea se le confesó a una chica y que ésta le correspondía pero que actualmente ella tenía novio. *En el programa Buzz Korea el MC le preguntó a SooHyun quien era el que menos lo escuchaba y respondió que aunque a pesar de su aparencia el que no lo escuchaba era Kevin *Se quiere casar a los 30. *Se considera muy bueno en matemáticas. *Le preguntaron que si fuera chica con cual miembro de Super Junior le gustaría salir y su respuesta fue Siwon. *Compartió en su Twitter "En un restaurante Mexicano disfrutando mis Quesadillas y Burritos! DELICIOSO-oh- AMO LA COMIDA MEXICANA ^^" *En su cyword suele saludar con "Smile Angel" *Es muy amigable y encantador con sus fans. * Los miembros lo apodan Mervin, un nombre compuesto por “Mermaid” (sirena en inglés) y “Kevin”. Curioso ¿verdad? * Le gusta abrazar a un oso de peluche mientras duerme. * No se marcha a ningún sitio sin antes llevarse una cámara de fotos. * Pone de tono de llamada la última canción de U-KISS. * En el programa Seri`s Star Kitchen la chef le pregunto a Kevin si su personalidad era meticulosa, a lo que él respondio que sí. En ese mismo programa Dongho dijo que Kevin nunca limpiaba su habitacion y que esta siempre estaba llena de peluches y ropa por todos lados, Kevin en lugar de negarlo lo admito y dijo que eso no era tan malo, luego para defenderse dijo que la habitacion de Dongho era peor. * Es muy activo en Twitter, compartiendo tweets, subiendo selcas, imagenes cristianas, y fotografias con su familia y amigos cercanos, casi siempre escribi en inglés y saluda a sus adoradas Kissmes. * Se dice que por estar tanto tiempo con Alexander (Ex-miembro de U-kiss) ya a aprendido a hablar algo de mandarín y cantones. * Es un chico con mucho sentimiento y odia las mentiras. * Su comida favorita es la pizza, justo para la batalla final del programa de TV U-Kiss Chef Kiss aprende junto con KiseOp a prepararla. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galeria 255359_430019880371986_2070673536_n.jpg 307336_477795298954580_1676251746_n.png 311754_103186519832011_1544567766_n.jpg 528015_100348976785050_136110150_n.jpg 542475_452507611470748_1167547489_n.png BCjYU5hCMAASF9r.jpg 20101105_kevin.jpg GGGGGGGGGGGGG.jpg kevin_woo_by_hugmedeadly-d5excb6.png Kevin1.jpg zntvsh.png u_kiss___kevin_wallpaper_by_ninecreativity-d5eklut.png Videografía thumb|left|400 pxleft|400pxthumb|left|400 pxthumb|left|400 pxthumb|left|400 pxthumb|center|400pxthumb|center|400 pxthumb|center|400 pxthumb|center|400pxthumb|center|400px Categoría:Navegación